custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Pofia (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Pofia was a charismatic Fa-Matoran medic who served as a guardian of the Kanohi Avohkii in the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Similarly to all other Fa-Matoran, Pofia began his life on Spherus Magna, where he helped to construct the Matoran Universe. Eventually, he was placed in a village near the Coastal Desert of the Northern Continent, where he ran a small business renting Stone Burnak to travelers intent on crossing the desert plane. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the fact that Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood did not form The Grand Plan and, instead of waiting for events to fall into place around the Great Cataclysm, accelerated their invasion of the Matoran Universe. Thus, Mata Nui was still able to safely land on Spherus Magna. Consequently the Order of Mata Nui began conscripting Matoran to serve as soldiers in the upcoming conflict. Unlike the overwhelming majority of Matoran, Pofia conscientiously objected to the declaration of war and refused to condone violence and remained in his village, though he feared the threat that the conflict would cause his village. Order of Mata Nui Service Pofia managed to survive a large duration of the War in the Northern Continent. However, prior to the events of the Final Push, a squadron of Visorak Olisorak stormed the Northern Continent and drove Pofia out of his village. Fighting for his life, Pofia was forced to migrate north, where he encountered a Bo-Matoran refugee named Vancha, who had migrated from the Mainland Swamp of the Southern Continent. .]] At this point in the history of the War, however, Toa Takanuva was killed and his Kanohi Avohkii was smuggled back into the Order of Mata Nui's possession. As the organisation required a secret bunker with which to hide the coveted Kanohi, Pofia was given the opportunity to help guard the Avohkii. Shortly after the destruction of their villages, Pofia and Vancha relocated to a fortress village in a mountainous region of the Northern Continent named Morcia, in honor of a fallen Toa of Fire, where they joined the community of Matoran and were protected by three Order of Mata Nui agents. It was here that Pofia became a Medic, serving as Turaga Autolycus' personal aide. ''Zero Hour'' However, several centuries later, a Brotherhood of Makuta strike team infiltrated the village in search of the Kanohi after its location was revealed by a captured Order of Mata Nui operative. Shortly before this, however, Pofia had been sent to find Toa Jekkai and Toa Merra, who were not present at the assembly. Unfortunately, the village center was attacked in his absence and he encountered a Brotherhood servant while searching for the two missing Toa. Fortunately, the combined efforts of Toa Meera and Toa Jekkai enabled the Matoran and Turaga to be freed. Although the Toa of Water was crippled in the conflict and her fellow Toa was presumably killed, a small group of survivors managed to escape with the Kanohi Avohkii. Whether or not Pofia was among the Matoran who survived will be revealed in Zero Hour later this year. Abilities and Traits Being a Fa-Matoran, Pofia would have controlled the Element of Magnetism. However, being a Matoran, he did not have access this ability yet. He did, however, have a considerable degree of natural strength and was capable of greater physical endurance than most other Matoran. Furthermore, Pofia developed his own idyllic vision of the Matoran Universe and often goes off on rambling speeches about the beauty of nature and how he wishes Matoran could become at one with their environments. He often uses poetic language and paints a vivid picture of what life for the Matoran should have been like. Mask and Tools Throughout the course of his life, Pofia wore a Powerless Kanohi Miru, which was sculpted to imitate the shape of a Great Kanohi. Pofia frequently wielded a pincer claw, which he often used to handle medical equipment and often sterilized. In addition, the Fa-Matoran was known to carry a first aid kit at all times. Trivia *Pofia often speaks in Shakespearean English and makes a number of quotes that are references to a number of Shakespeare plays. BobTheDoctor27 claims that this strange manner of speaking has rubbed off on Pofia for spending so much time around Turaga Haru, who spoke in a similar manner in order to keep calm. *Recently, Pofia was known to have delivered a cape, blade and Flame Sword to a swamp on the Southern Continent for Toa Santis to acquire under the direction of Ramonda. *In addition to being a keen medic and speaker of poetic, semi-Shakespearean English, Pofia enjoyed playing the flute, making BobTheDoctor27's second Matoran character to play a musical instrument. *Pofia's pincer claw is not a licensed LEGO piece. It was part of a utensil that came with a Wallace and Gromit action figure toy in 2007. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance Category:Matoran of Magnetism Category:Magnetism Category:Residents of Morica